


Nemo Saltat Sobrius

by Nia_dAstarte



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Dancing, Innocent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Masturbation, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sorry not sorry?, but this time it helps, did I mention this was nothing but porn?, this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_dAstarte/pseuds/Nia_dAstarte
Summary: “Say, have you ever been dancing before, Alexander?” Magnus says.Alec’s brain short circuits.Magnus invites Alec to come to the Pandemonium. Alec is not a good dancer. But that is not what is foremost on his mind, anyway. Not with Magnus looking likethat.





	Nemo Saltat Sobrius

“Say, have you ever been dancing before, Alexander?” Magnus says.

Alec’s brain short circuits. Magnus’s voice sounds like a purr, even over the phone. Alec is standing in the Institute, right outside the training room, and has to do his utmost to keep his tone level. “Uh, ehm, no. I don’t … No.” 

Magnus laughs. By the Angel. It should be illegal to sound so silky. “Would you care to amend that pitiable situation? I am going to the Pandemonium tonight and would be so very pleased to see you there.” 

Alec has to clench the phone very hard so that he will not moan. Not right here, in the Institute, with shadowhunters walking by right and left. His mother is standing by the surveillance feeds, for heaven’s sake. But he has seen Magnus move, and it does not take much imagination to picture him on the dance floor. All of that supple grace and strong muscles wrapped in silk, moving across the floor like a panther. Beautiful, and dangerous. Everybody would be watching him. And he would stalk the club like his hunting ground. 

Fuck.

“Alec? Are you still with me?” 

Alec can feel heat crawl up his cheeks. “Me? Yes, I … Sounds fun. That. Idea. Your idea.” 

Magnus laughs. It sounds genuinely happy. “You spoil me, my dear. Shall we say ten thirty?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I cannot wait, Alexander.”

As they hang up, Alec tries to keep up the façade, but he cannot help the grin that spreads across his face. No one’s asked ever asked him to go dancing before. And this was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Who has probably danced with Fred Astaire. 

Oh God. Magnus has definitely danced with Fred Astaire. 

Alec puts away his phone. He will have to get changed. Find Izzy. She needs to tell him what to wear. Maybe Jace could teach him how to dance, at least, like, the basics. First, a shower, though. He’s sweaty from training. 

“Alec!”

He looks up, hastily putting his phone away before he crosses his arms behind his back. “Mother.” 

His mother has come to stand in front of him. She is going through a report on her pad. “I was just wondering whether you had already looked into …” She stops herself when she looks up. It takes Alec a moment to realise he is still grinning. Quickly, he turns his expression blank, but she has already seen. “What is the matter?” 

“Nothing,” he says. “Magnus and I made plans, that’s all.” 

“That is lovely. Dinner?” she says. Her voice sounds strained, as if she is making herself ask. But she is making an effort, he supposes, and deserves not to be brushed off at least. 

“No, he said he was going to the Pandemonium and that I could join him.”

His mother’s lips turn into one thin line. “Have you ever seen Magnus Bane at one of his parties at that club, Alec?” 

“Have you?” 

“As a matter of fact, I have.” She shifts uncomfortably. “I was there for a mission, of course. He was there … Well, I do not know why exactly. All that I saw was how he gyrated his hips against that Seelie knight, pulling him close by the waist until they were flush against each other, whispering into his ear.” Alec makes a strangled sound. His mother stops herself abruptly, then continues. “He wears no glamour in that place, Alec. And if you think that a Lightwood should be part of such a spectacle, all I can say is that I am very disappointed in you.” 

Fortunately, with those words, his mother leaves. Fortunately, Alec can turn on his heels and make straight for his room. He has the good sense to lock the door behind him before he lies back onto the bed. Images are flashing through his mind. Magnus, dressed in a red shirt, the three top buttons undone, and tight black trousers. Magnus, catching the eye of a Seelie knight. He imagines Magnus’s hands pulling the other one close until they are hip to hip, pushing one thigh between the Seelie’s legs, whispering into his ear all that he will do to him, in any language he wishes. He imagines watching it, and being powerless to do anything about it. 

Heat spreads through him. He is careful to make no sound as he undoes his belt buckle and wraps a hand around himself. By the Angel, he is already hard. He imagines that it is not a Seelie knight at all, but him that Magnus has pinned on the dance floor. Him that Magnus picked, out of all the beautiful people he could have. It is Magnus’s hips against his, rubbing against the bulge in his pants. Teasing only. Drawing the sounds out of him, rewarding every moan with a whispered “very good.” His breath runs across Alec’s ear, Magnus lips brushing his lobe, making him shiver. Magnus’s hands are on his buttocks, keeping him captive between his grip and his hips, holding him in place when Alec tries to push closer. Magnus tuts against his ear, and Alec groans. Magnus leans in as if to kiss his lips, but stops at the very last moment, only letting Alec feel his breath. It drives him mad with desire, seeing Magnus like this, in complete control of this place and of him and using it only to give Alec pleasure. His eyeliner is deep and black, his shadow sparkles gold and silver. 

“Alexander,” he drawls, each syllable brushing their lips against each other. Again he presses his hips against Alec’s, luxuriously slowly this time. Alec mimics the pressure in his bedroom, stroking himself deliberately, fighting against every sound he wants so desperately to make. “What would your parents say if they could see you know?” Magnus whispers into his ear. “In the Pandemonium, seduced by a dirty warlock? Hard in your pants, flush in your face, and for all the downworld to see?” Alec keens. “I wish they could,” he would say, and watch Magnus’s pupils dilate. Magnus closes the distance between them, finally, to kiss him, licking into his mouth. He speeds up the pace of his hips, as if he means to fuck Alec right on the dance floor. “Do you think I can make you come in your pants, Alexander?” 

Alec growls. It resounds through the quiet of his room. Swiftly, he throws his arm over his mouth, increasing the pace as Magnus would. “Do you want me to try?” Alec nods, eagerly, digging his fingers into Magnus’s shirt. His ass. Stroking it. Magnus shudders. He raises one hand to Alec’s hair, burying it deep in the black strands. Alec can feel the pressure as Magnus pulls his head back suddenly. He presses his hips to Magnus’s desperately, nearly shouting his name. Magnus hands are shaking as he leans in to suck at Alec’s neck, just below his deflector rune, the one spot that wrecks Alec with shivers. 

He quickens the pace again, feels the heat pool in his groin, the blood leave his brain. He is feeling light-headed as Magnus keeps sucking his skin, keeps making him shiver, even as he lets go off his ass and brings one hand down between their bodies. Right there on the dance floor, he presses the heel of his hand into Alec’s erection, right there he opens his eyes and they glow like a cat’s and his voice is dark and raw as he says, “Then come for me, Alexander.” 

Alec is pushing so fast into his fist now that the images in his mind blur, that he is biting his arm not to shout. He keeps pushing his hips into Magnus’s hand until the warlock bites his neck. The moment he feels the teeth break his skin, Alec comes so hard that his room and the dance floor spin together and hot white pleasure shoots through him like angel blood.

When he finally lifts his arm from his face, the first thing he sees is the bite mark. He has drawn blood. By the Angel. Alec tries to catch his breath. He is hot all over, the aftershock still driving shivers through him. He should be embarrassed. About his fantasy. About how domineering Magnus was in it, about how little it took to get him riled up, about … 

Alec scrunches his eyes close. He practically let Magnus fuck him on the dance floor in his head. And it was incredibly hot. His only consolation is that, whatever happens tonight, will come nowhere close.

Especially since he really can’t dance.

When Alec has finally worked up the strength, he gets up to take that shower. His phone rings while he is in the bathroom. When he comes back out, he finds a message from Magnus. It is a picture of Magnus’s bed, and a set of clothes spread out carefully across the mattress.

_Think we’ll match?_

It is a red silk shirt, all buttons undone, and a pair of black trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus, guys. I thought there would be no better way to tide us over than porn. This is only my second foray into the fandom, but I have enjoyed writing this immensely. I hope I will have the second chapter up soon. Title taken from a speech of Cicero's, where he famously declares that "nobody dances sober, unless he happens to be insane": _Nemo enim fere saltat sobrius, nisi forte insanit._ Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
